The Inevitable
by Samala90
Summary: They were like magnets; opposites that attracted. It had been inevitable all along. A Dair fic based on the TV show. My take on what should happen after the hiatus.


___**Author's Note: **_This is the first thing I am writing in a long time. I had completely given up on Fanfiction until I had this Dair idea that just would not leave my head. Then I accidentally promised some people on Tumblr that I would write this, so here we go... Please let me know how you feel about this story; constructive criticism is always appreciated.

___**Chapter 1: Interruptions  
**_

_"Just one kiss. Then we can know without a doubt."_

_Dan Humphrey was standing in front of her and asking her for a kiss. Part of her was sure she had landed in some kind of Twilight zone; the other part couldn't dismiss the idea and wanted it. Not that she would ever say that to his face, though. Blair straightened herself and adopted a perfect I-couldn't-care-less face. "I suppose that would work," she said. "One kiss. That's that."  
_  
_Dan inched closer. "One Kiss. And that's that. So?" His eyes were still on her, regarding her every move as if he still thought she would back out.  
_  
_"So…" She nearly swallowed the word whole. She seemed to have lost her breath, and cleared her throat just enough to regain her voice. What was he waiting for? Why wasn't he already kissing her?_

_She would never have thought it, but now after hearing the proposition, she actually wanted it. The one kiss. And she didn't want to wait for it forever. "Oh for crying out loud, Humphrey!_"

_She drew him into her in one swift motion. Then she kissed him._

_I'm kissing Dan Humphrey._ The thought should be preposterous, but for some reason, Blair could not bring herself to remember why that was.

She was kissing Dan Humphrey. She hadn't realized it until now, but she had thought of this moment. She had imagined kissing him for days, maybe even weeks. He was the first person she'd wanted to kiss since Chuck; not because she wanted to make anyone jealous, or as part of a scheme. She had wanted this all for herself.

But as quickly as it had happened, it ended. Her hand was still behind his neck when she met his eyes.

"That was…" She knew she was supposed to say that what had happened had been a mistake. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that was how these things worked; after dismissing what had just happened they could go back to being just friends. But she couldn't bring herself to say the word; the feel of his lips on hers still lingered. And she wanted more. How could it be a mistake when it had felt so right?

"That was…" Dan agreed. He blinked as if to see if she would still be there when he opened his eyes. "You know, what is one kiss anyways?"

Blair shook her head. "It's nothing."

"How could we ever determine if there's something between us after just one kiss?"

"We couldn't."

"We'd need at least two." He initiated the next kiss.

She wasn't using her head anymore, she was just giving into the part of her body that wanted more of him. Reason had left the room and only Passion remained. Blair nodded as they broke apart. "Or three."

Their lips met again. He grew bolder this time around; he dug his hands into her hair and parted her lips with his. Before she knew it, they were actually using tongue. It was new, unexpected and just a tiny bit awkward, but the kind of awkward that made her feel oddly at ease with herself. That was the effect Dan had had on her over the last few months; he made her feel completely comfortable with herself.

She didn't want that feeling of belonging to end, but a distant noise disrupted her sense of peace. Abruptly, she pushed Dan away.

"Did you hear that?"

Dan stared at her with a bemused expression. "What?"

"I heard...something." She looked around, trying to locate the sound.

He took a step towards her. "Blair, you are being paranoid."

But she wasn't. The elevator confirmed her suspicions by making an all too familiar ding.

Blair grabbed him by the arm. "Quick, in here!"

She shoved him in with her in the nearest hidden space she knew. As a child Blair had sometimes hid in this closet and played on the floor when her parents had been arguing, but now that it was crammed with Blair's ever-expanding collection of coats, she and Dan could just barely fit into it. They were inches away from each other in the darkness.

Dan seemed amused. "What is this, seven minutes in heaven?"

Blair glared, but realized he probably couldn't see her in the darkness.

From inside the closet they could hear the elevator door sliding open. "Shhh!" she ordered as she clamped a hand over his mouth. Even under the circumstances, her fingers tingled where they met his lips.

_Footsteps. More than one person. Heels and a pair of low soles. _That was about as much as Blair's Veronica Mars-abilities were able to identify.

"Blair? Are you here?" Serena's voice.

Then a man's voice: "I'll try her phone."

Blair's heart rate sped up. Even though she considered herself agnostic at best, the occasion seemed to demand help from a higher power and she sent up a silent pray that they would not be discovered. Out of all the people in the world that Blair did not want to find her and Dan Humphrey pressed together in a closet (a list which consisted of pretty much every living being on the planet), Chuck and Serena definitely topped the list. _This cannot be happening…_

From the living room, Blair's phone started buzzing.

"Weird. Blair never goes anywhere without her phone," Serena said. "B, are you home?"

Blair's eyes had adjusted enough to the darkness so that she could now see the contours of Dan's face. Carefully, she removed her hand from his mouth. They were standing so close that she could feel Dan's breath on her neck, but Blair herself could hardly breathe.

"Don't say a word, Humphrey." Her words were a mere whisper, but with dog-like obedience, Dan stood perfectly still.

The sounds of Serena and Chuck faded with the slam of a door, and Blair collected enough courage to open the closet door and peer out.

"Okay, coast clear," she said in a hushed voice. She stepped into the hallway, but Dan remained pressed up against a winter coat.

"Would you please come out of the closet?" Under normal circumstances she would've found the situation hilarious, but there was no time for that now. Her tone was hushed but furious as she dragged him out to the elevator. Why could he not see the seriousness of the situation? "Now leave! We can't let them see you here!"

As the elevator door slid open, Dan turned around. "Blair, I –"

She shook her head and mouthed: "Go!" Two minutes ago she would've wanted to keep him with her all night, but now she wanted nothing more of him but to leave.

He gave her a smirk before the door closed with a ding.

Finally out of harm's way, Blair closed her eyes and drew a sigh of relief. It had been so close, but no one had caught them. Maybe there was a god after all.

"Blair! There you are." Serena stepped out in front of her, and Blair jumped at her voice. "We've been looking for you! I thought I just heard the elevator, did you just get in?"

"Yes." Blair's eyes widened with the lie. Though she was a natural born liar with an unofficial PhD in scheming, lying to her best friend did not come as easily as it should. "Yes, I did."

Serena's brow furrowed. "But we just found your phone was on the coffee table."

Why did Serena always have to be so suspicious? Did she not trust her best friend?

"Oh, you know, I – "

"And your hair is all messed up…" Serena eyed her with mistrust.

Something about Blair's odd behavior seemed to fall into place for her, because Serena's expression shifted and she gave her a knowing smile. "Blair, did you have someone here? Like… a boy?" One of her eyebrows shot up.

"No!" Blair rushed to say. Furiously, she smoothed out her hair. No way in hell was she going to have Serena figure out who the mystery boy had been. She wasn't sure yet how she felt about Dan and she certainly was not looking for anyone else's opinions. In fact, if no one ever found out she had kissed Dan Humphrey, Blair would consider herself a happy person.

" Honestly Serena, is that all you can think about?" Blair rolled her eyes for dramatic effect. Whatever it took for her to drop the subject. "Nevermind that. What's the emergency? Did I hear Chuck?"

As if on cue, Chuck stepped out from the living room and looked directly into her eyes. "Yes. And I need to talk to you, Blair."


End file.
